dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Rune Mania
Rune Mania is a recurring special event where players get the chance to create up to 5 unique Runes, by choosing a combination of Element, Stats and Special Ability of said Runes. To craft a Rune, Players have to earn Event Tickets by completing Quests and Dungeons. Additionaly global and daily Leaderboards are available to compete for extra rewards by the amount of collected Tickets. How to Craft Handmade Runes First, you need to choose the Element of your Rune. Then you can select the 1st stat of your Rune. The selectable stats (5 or 6) are almost the same as in the normal Rune crafting process and depend on the selected Elemet. There are the usual limitations. For example, a Water rune can have Defense as primary stat but no Attack. You can't select the same stat type more than twice, but it's possible to mix ATK and DEF for the same rune. For the 1st stat of your rune you don't need tickets. But you need tickets to unlock the other stats: *15,000 Tickets for the 2nd stat *35,000 Tickets for the 3rd and *100,000k or 7000 gems for 4th stats. (The price is for a Elite Rune for Player Level 70+. It varies for lower level players!) The 4th stat can be an initial buff or a passive. You can choose from 6 possible selections. A rune can be finalized anytime. When confirmed the rune will be created and send by mail. It is possible to craft a Rune with 3 or less stats but for Runes with only 1 stat the finalization costs some extra Tickets or gems. In all other cases it's free. The Title of the Rune (Greater, Superior, Elite) depends on the Player Level. At Level 70 or higher it's a Elite Rune. It costs *with 3 stats 50,000 Tickets *with 4 stats 150,000 Tickets -or- 50,000 Tickets and 7000 gems. Getting Event Tickets * Completing Quests will reward different amounts of Tickets * Dungeons can reward different amount of tickets, ranging 180 to 400 Tickets * A special dungeon is available which will reward up to 2,500 (for Gold Chests, Legendary Chest reward not yet included) Tickets, however for the price 50 stamina. Rewards Daily thresholds Daily thresholds are a specific amount of tickets you must collect by completing quests and running dungeons. When you hit theses thresholds they payout some extra rewards. ;Day 3 to Day 6 only: *'350,000' Tickets for 20x , 30x , 30x and 20x Heroic Summons ;Day 1 to Day 6: *'200,000' Tickets for 10x , 15x , 15x and 10x Heroic Summons *'110,000' Tickets for 5x , 10x , 10x and 5x Heroic Summons *'50,000' Tickets for 5x , 5x and 5x Heroic Summons *'30,000' Tickets for 5x and 2x Heroic Summons Guild rankings All members of a Guild will receive a reward depending on the final Rank of the Guild which is determined by the sum of all Tickets collected by all members of the guild. * #1 Ranked Guild gets 30x , 30x , 1700x Gems, 40x Heroic Summons * #2-5 Ranked Guilds get 20x , 20x , 1500x Gems, 30x Heroic Summons * #6-10 Ranked Guilds get 15x , 15x , 1100x Gems, 25x Heroic Summons * #11-25 Ranked Guilds get 10x , 10x , 850x Gems, 20x Heroic Summons * #26-50 Ranked Guilds get 5x , 600x Gems, 15x Heroic Summons * #51-100 Ranked Guilds get 5x , 300x Gems, 10x Heroic Summons * #101-200 Ranked Guilds get 150x Gems, 5x Heroic Summons Player rankings This individual leaderboard ranks all players by their total amount of collected tickets dunring the event. * #1 Ranked Player gets 60x , 4000x Gems, 60x Heroic Summons, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, ATK+ 211, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy), a Water Elite Tank Rune (DEF+ 371, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff), a Light Elite Hero Rune (Health+ 852, Health+ 426, Damage Reduction 1.93%, +10% CRIT Multiplier) and the Player Titel "Rune Carver") * #2 Ranked Player gets 55x , 2500x Gems, 55x Heroic Summons, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, ATK+ 211, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy), a Water Elite Tank Rune (DEF+ 371, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff), a Light Elite Hero Rune (Health+ 852, Health+ 426, Damage Reduction 1.93%, +10% CRIT Multiplier) and the Player Titel "Rune Carver") * #3 Ranked Player gets 50x , 1250x Gems, 50x Heroic Summons, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, ATK+ 211, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy), a Water Elite Tank Rune (DEF+ 371, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff), a Light Elite Hero Rune (Health+ 852, Health+ 426, Damage Reduction 1.93%, +10% CRIT Multiplier) and the Player Titel "Rune Carver") * #4-10 Ranked Players get 45x , 1000x Gems, 40x Heroic Summons, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, ATK+ 211, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy), a Water Elite Tank Rune (DEF+ 371, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff) * #11-25 Ranked Players get 40x , 500x Gems, 30x Heroic Summons, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, ATK+ 211, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy), a Water Elite Tank Rune (DEF+ 371, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff) * #26-50 Ranked Players get 30x , 250x Gems, 20x Heroic Summons, a Water Elite Tank Rune (DEF+ 371, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff) * #51-100 Ranked Players get 25x , 150x Gems, 10x Heroic Summons, a Water Elite Tank Rune (DEF+ 371, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff) * Players with at least 500,000 Tickets get 15x , 150x Gems, 10x Heroic Summons * Players with at least 280,000 Tickets get 10x , 150x Gems, 10x Heroic Summons * Players with at least 120,000 Tickets get 5x , 150x Gems, 10x Heroic Summons * Players with at least 80,000 Tickets get 10x Heroic Summons * Players with at least 50,000 Tickets get 5x Heroic Summons Event shop Event Quests Scavenger Hunt The Event includes a Scavenger Hunt, which is a series of consecutive quests where the single objectives are described by little riddles. # Back to Your Roots ➥ Use Rogar on Dungeon 1-1 "Voiceless Hunters". # You Need to Know Who to Beat! ➥ Check an Event Leaderboard. # Pride of the Family ➥ Kill an Epic Boss like Kang-Kung # Variation is the Key ➥ Run a dungeon with different Element heroes. The dungeon must be a different color as well. (Serval players struggled to complete this quest. For some players it helped to leave Nature Heroes at home, for other players it worked with no Fire Hero on the team.) # Energize the Battlefield! ➥ Use an energy potion on a Warrior hero. # The Golden Compass ➥ Run a dungeon with all gold rarity heroes. (In the very first dungeons you can run with a team of only 1 gold hero) # Lord of the Fires ➥ Run 15-7 "Fire Lord Temple" with an all-water team in Normal Mode (In Challenge Mode you can't select Water Heroes). # Bring Me to Life! ➥ Use a revive potion on an Undead hero. # Switch on the Light ➥ Use all Light Heroes in a dark Crypt dungeon. # Don't give up, you're almost there, just treat your Heroes with love and care. ➥ Use 3 potions. Special Dungeons During the event, a special event dungeon, called the "Spirit Battleground" is accessible. An ancient war ground for spirits and demons that will test the might and willpower of anyone who dares enter it. (WARNING: Enemies in this dungeon are more challenging than normal) '' 50 stamina, recommended level: '''80 '(for Level 80, scales with Player Level), rooms: 5, type: Fire, Boss: The Ancient One Loot: , Fire Evo, Fire Evo Monarch, ~2000 Tickets History The event took place on: * - 5 runes, inlcuding Caster and Foresight runes * - Rune Mania is here! * - [https://forum.dungeonboss.com/discussion/61321/rune-mania-is-back-time-to-get-crafty Rune Mania is back] (up to 5 craftable runes) * - [https://forum.dungeonboss.com/discussion/61241/rune-mania-is-here-time-to-get-crafty Rune Mania is here – Time to get Crafty!] (introduction of the rune) * - [https://forum.dungeonboss.com/discussion/61157/build-your-own-handcrafted-runes Build A Rune event] (during the 7 days you could craft up to 3 runes) Category:Special Event